Eragar Thorn
Appearance Eragar stands 6ft tall and weighs 180lbs. His hair is silvered colored and medium length that is combed back so it doesn't get in his face. He has yellow colored cat like eyes. There is a scar that crosses his right eye but didn't blind it. A full silvered colored beard crosses from ear to ear and comes down off the chin about an inch. He wears scale mail, metal gauntlets, leather pants, black leather boots and large black cloak. Personality Eragar come across as a grumpy guy but once you get to know him and if he likes you he is actually pretty nice. Hes a lonely type and like to keep to himself. If he could he would sacrifice his life for the ones he considers family and is loyal to them. When coming to decisions his emotions can cloud his judgement. Childhood Eragar was born in the city of Bomanberg on the Island of HinderFall. In his family he had a mother and father James Thorn and Sarah Thorn. He also had two sisters Emma Thorn and Kate Thorn who where twins and both would be about 4 years old at the time of Eragars birth. Sadly Eragars mother would die during his birth. In his early years of life Eragars father would come and go leaving his two sisters to take care of him. When his father was home he would tell them stories of his days at work but they were never really sure what he did. This went on for a good ten years but one day Eragars father stopped coming home. All three of them thought he could of just been late but days turned into weeks and he still didn't show. When it turned to a month there was a knock on the door and it was Eragars uncle Oscar Thorn. Oscar assumed the worst and told them that their father was dead and that he would be sending them to places that would help them. Eragar and Kate got sent to The Order and Emma got sent to a Mage school. During Eragars time at The Order he would learn to become a bloodhunter which would be harsh and difficult but it seemed to be his only choice. So over a long while Eragar would train at The Order and learn the ways of the bloodhunter, it involved a lot of training, patience and studying. After Eragars training was complete he would about 24 years old and was able to go out into the world and do his job he met with his one sister at there family home. Kate had finished her training well before Eragar and waited there for him. Once they reunited they set out to go find there other sibling. Once they got Emma all three of them would go on a conquest to find their father. It took about 3 years of them finding leads, doing bounties, killing beasts but in the end they came up with nothing. They gave up and all went there separate ways. Eragar would depart from HinderFall and make his way to Northern Laikka. Over a single year Eragar would travel down toward the south. During that time he would hop from town to town doing jobs that required a man of his skill. He would eventualy make it to a town called Hillcrest and was told about a tavern not far from it so he would go there and see what they got to offer. Family * Kate Thorn was the stronger and more brave out of the siblings and acted like a mother figure when she needed to. She was also the oldest before her death * Cirilla Rhiannon may not be related by blood but Eragar views her as his little sister * Emma Thorn was the smart and rational one out of the siblings and was also older then Eragar so she also protected him when he was young * Sara Thorn Eragar didn't know much about this mother. He was only told that she was a beautiful and wonderful lady * James Thorn was Eragars father and was known to be stern but fair he was also a skilled warrior * Abigail Thorn is Eragars wife she only recently came into his life when he found out he and her had a son. * Sirius Thorn is Eragars son he is very curious which gets him into trouble he also wants to be a warrior like his dad one day. Goals To be apart of somthing geater then himself Pets He had a mini camel named Descartes but he forgot it in the nost and it went to Chrystal and Bogles house so its basically theirs.Category:Player Character